Living With A Doofapus
by Pricat
Summary: Doofy decides to stay as a platypus, but adventures are about to begin, as is adopted by Agent L's old owner and becomes an agent in training but learns about friendship
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I know I should stick to working on A Family of Platyborgs, but this came to me thanks to the promo for the upcoming ep, Doofapus, which is gonna be awesome, and Doofapus looks so adorable, making me squee, as I watched the promo three times.**

**In this story, Doof decides to remain as a platypus, but Agent L's owner needs an new pet, as her platypus nakama has her own life now, as she's married to Perry and has kids, so she assigns Doofy to her owner, and adventures are gonna ensure.**

**But because he has an owner, Doofy becomes Perry's rookie, but has to show him the ropes, but he is happy he gets to spend time with his frenemy.**

**For those who love A Family of Platyborgs, I'm still writing it, but the muses screamed to me, after watching the Doofapus promo.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

_It was an normal afternoon, but Perry was stunned, as Doof told him not to reverse him from a doofapus back into his normal self, but understood, as Doof liked it._

_"Are you sure, Doofy?_

_I could turn you back, right now." he said._

_Doof shook his head, but Perry understood, putting the inator away after unplugging it, just in case._

_"Thanks, Perry." he told him._

_"No problem, Doofy._

_We platypi gotta stick together, right?" he said._

_"You're dang right, Perry!" he said tail slapping._

_Perry knew that this was a good thing for his frenemy, but he and Leah knew just the owner, as Leah had somebody in mind._

_He then realised that Phineas and Ferb were probably missing him, but he hugged the skinny teal furred male before leaving._

_"Thanks, Perry." he said seeing him leave._

_He knew his life as a platypus would be fun, especially if he and Perry got to hang out a lot._

* * *

It was that evening, but Perry noticed that Leah was quiet, as they were in bed and their hatchlings were asleep, but understood, knowing that her owner and best nakama was going to be lonely without her, but Perry then told her about Doof deciding to stay a platypus, as an evil smile crossed Leah's bill.

She then left the Flynn-Fletcvher house, as the boys had built them a little house of their own, but the brown red furred female snuck out after Perry was asleep, but headed to the agency, as she was telling Monogram about what had happened to Doof, but Monogram liked her idea, as he decided to grant it, but only if Perry agreed.

She smiled, knowing that she could persuade her husband to the idea, as she left.


	2. Adjusting To His New Life

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people like.**

**Doofy is brought to the O.W.C.A but is scared about becoming an agent in training, but realises his new owner is actually Leah's best friend who he knows very well, but Perry and the others will help him out, with these changes.**

**i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Doof's dark blue eyes fluttered open the next morning, feeling content, as he was loving his platypi self looking in a mirror doing a few growls to himself, but was hungry, as he knew that normal platypi ate bugs and insect larvae for breakfast, but that made him grossed out.

"I'm gonna get some cereal, and coffee!" he told himself humming.

He was still getting used to walking as a platypus, as he kept tripping over his own webbed feet, but he managed to make it to the kitchen, but was standing on a stool opening a cupboard door, but the sound of somebody crash through his wall.

He saw Perry standing there beside his hovercar, but beckoned him to climb in.

The slender teal furred male sighed, joining his frenemy but Perry saw him squeeze his paw, as he wasn't a fan of heights, but Perry understood.

"I'm not goona let ya fall, Doofy." he told him.

Doof nodded, as nervous chatters emitted from his bill, but Perry knew this was all new and scary for his frenemy, but he'd feel better once he had an owner and found out they were going to train together.

He then turned on the radio, as Love Handel played.

Doof was enjoying the ride, as the wind blew through his teal fur but his heart pounded as they arrived at the O.W.C.A, but Perry gripped his arm before he could run away.

"You're not in trouble, Doofy.

You can't roam the streets like this, so you need to join the agency, but you'll be with me.

Just trust me, okay?" he assured him.

"O-Okay, Perry." he said shaking.

Perry then saw him go quiet, as they entered, but tensed up, but relaxed seeing Leah, but the brown red furred female platypus hugged him, knowing he was anxious, but they'd help him.

"Don't be scared, Doofy.

Being an agent's gonna rock, and Perry's your mentor.

Plus a friend of mine is gonna be your owner, so it'll work out.

Here's her file, bro." she told him.

She then handed him the file but a warm smile crossed his bill, as it was Leah's best friend, but smiled seeing the photos of the magenta red haired girl and Leah together having fun.

"Y-You're letting me be her pet, Leah?" Doof said.

"Yep, as I have my own life now, with Perry.

Just promise, that you'll look after her, for me.

Besides we'll be helping you, with all this." she told him.

"I'll do my very best, sir!" he said saluting her.

Leah giggled, at his energy.

Perry then knew that Leah was taking him to Carley's house later, but he asnd Leah were prepping him, but was handing him a fedora and a translator, but Doof was planning to use the translator a lot.

"Sure you can, but make sure Monobrow doesn't see." he said as Doof saluted, after putting on the fedora.

He knew that things were going to be fun.

"i think you're ready, Doofy." he said grabbing an envelope.

He managed to get Doof into a pet carrier, as Carl was bringing him to the animal shelter, for Doof's new owner to pick him up, but Perry noticed that Leah was quiet, as she was leaving but he understood, as this was a huge deal for her.

He hoped she'd be alright, but knew she'd see her nakama.

* * *

Doof was anxious, as he was in the pet carrier, knowing that Leah was sad but he'd take good care of her kid, as she always hung out with him, as a human, so him being a platypus wouldn't be too different, right?

_I guess that things are looking up, being a platypus as I'm an agent in training, Perry and I get to hang out all we want and I'm gonna live with Leah's kid._

_How can I lose?_

_I hit the jackpot!_

But the sound of footsteps broke his train of thought, as he heard the magenta red haired giel's voice, making him smile, as he watched her approach through the holes in the carrier, but saw a warm smile on her face, picking up the carrier.

"Thanks, Carl." he heard her say as they left.

Doof peeked out, seeing she was walking back home, but taking the bus, but he saw she was still the same, but remembered what he'd promised Leah before leaving the agency.

* * *

Carley smiled, entering her house, but put the carrier on the floor of the living room, as she opened it, but a big smile crossed her face, seeing the teal furred slender male, but hugged him.

"Aw, you're so cute!

I'm gonna call ya, Doofy.

We're gonna be friends." she said as Doof smiled warmly.

He was tempted to get onto his hind legs right away, but would wait, but saw her return, with cheese as he got excited, as she laughed.

"I'm glad you like the cheese, Doofy.

Doof made it, but he moved away." she told him.

The slender teal furred male smiled as he hadn't eaten in a long while, but was eating face first, but he saw her laugh, as it was cute.

He knew this was a great idea, to remain as a platypus.

He couldn't wait to tell Leah and Perry about today, as they were going to the Flynn-Fletcher house, but he was sneaking off later.

* * *

"How is she, Doofy?" Leah asked.

They were in her and Perry's lair, watching movies and eating Chinese.

"We're hitting it off, pretty well, but I'm tempted to talk to her." he replied.

"That's good, buddy.

She'll love it, trust me." he told him.

Doof smiled, but was finding using chopsticks annoying, but Perry was helping him out, but they were having fun and talking, but Doof was liking the atmosphere, but he was hoping things would be okay.

"Things will be fine, Doofy." Leah told him.

He hoped so, as he heard his owner calling him.

"I gotta go, guys.

Thanks for the fun, you guys." he said.

"Aw, don't mention it, buddy." Perry told him.

He then left the lair, but was in the living room, but saw his owner enter, as he nuzzled her leg, making her laugh.

"Come on, Doofy let's go." she said.

Doof agreed, but saw Perry wink, as they left.

* * *

That night, Doof lay awake in his basket, as he couldn't sleep, but wanted to sleep with somebody like his owner, but his stomach hurt from all the Chinese he'd eaten, but ran to the litterbox, throwing up in there, but moaning, as he entered his owner's room, but saw the teal furred male in pain, but she picked him up gently, but laid him beside her, as he purred weakly.

"Just rest, Doofy.

I'll take you to the vet, in the morning.

I'm glad you're here, as Leah has her own life, nut you remind me of the Doof I knew." she said.

Doof was feeling a little better, with all the attention he was getting, but put in the translator earpiece, but hoped that Monogram wasn't watching.

"Hey, kiddo.

Miss me?" he said.

The girl's eyed widened, as she hugged him, as she'd missed him, but saw him look like he was going to throw up, as he ran to the litterbox, but she had a zillion questions to ask him.

He then returned feeling better, but stunk.

"Before I let you in this bed, you're getting a bath, okay?" she told him.

Doof nodded, as he followed her into the bathroom, but he smiled as she was cleaning him up.

"I ate a lot of Chinese food, with Leah and Perry." he told her.

The magenta red haired girl then driedf him off, but he blushed as he looked like a puffball, but she thought it was cute, as she used the hairdryer on him.

"Let's get some sleep, okay?" she said as he agreed.


	3. Discovering His Spurs

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people enjoy, as I love this story idea.**

**It's Doofy's first day as a platypus, but is a little jealous of Perry being around his owner.**

**I love where this is going.**

* * *

Doof's dark blue eyes fluttered open, as he was in his owner's arms as they were lying in her bed, as he remembered he'd snuggled beside her, as he hadn't slept well last night, but but he smelt breakfast cooking, as he snuck out of her room, but entered the kitchen, seeing Perry in an apron making pancakes.

"Morning, Doofy.

How was your first night, as a pet?" he asked him.

"It's good, bro.

Did the food we eat last night, make you sick?

I threw up in the litterbox last night, and I think it was the Chinese we ate." he told him.

"Well, Leah and I weren't sick, Doofy.

Maybe you just got a few bad dumplings, Doofy." he told him.

He was looking forward to starting his training, but saw Doof's owner enter wearing a black Perry shirt with black jeans and sneakers, as he hugged her leg making her laugh.

"Morning, Doofy.

You look better, I see.

Hey, Perry!" she said hugging him.

Doof heard him purr, in his owner's embrace, as he felt something odd stir in his chest, as it was jealousy, but he knew that he and Perry were friends, but the jealousy was getting strong, but lunged at him, after Perry got out of the magenta red haired girl's grip, but wondered what on Danville had gotten into the sl;ender teal furred male.

"I'm warning you, Doofy!

Stop this, or I'll have no choice, but to fight." he told him.

But Doof wasn't listening, as his jealousy and anger was strong, but Leah was stunned, along with Doof's owner, at the two male monotremes fighting, but

"Guys, stop!

You're friends, and care about each other." she told them.

She was pulling her husband away from Doof as the magenta red haired girl had Doof in her arms, but was thrashing around in her arms but then heard her whimper, as Perry saw he'd accidentally used the claw, as Leah saw her nakama's hand, but saw that Doof had his barbs, but Perry saw him look scared.

"D-Doofy, the venom's not fatal to humans, but causes pain.

We need, to get her checked out, Doofy." he told him.

Leah nodded, as they were leaving.

Doof was quiet, as they were in the hovercar, but Perry understood that he was scared about his owner, but Leah knew that she'd be fine, but would be sick for a few days.

* * *

Doof was relieved, as the doctor was bandaging his owner's hand but saw scratches on her arm, but had heard that she'd be sick for a few days but he'd take care of her, but he saw Perry approach but knew what he was going to say was scary.

"You need to get those vemonous barbs removed, Doofy." he said.

The slender teal furred male tensed up, as he was scared, but understood knowing that he'd accidentally hurt his owner, but couldn't bear to do it again.

"I guess you're right, Perry." he said.

"Good, as the doctors here at the agency are ready, to do it." he told him.

Doof gulped, following him to the infirmary, but the doctor was lying him on the table, but used sedative to make him sleep, so he wouldn't feel pain, while the barbs were getting removed, but Perry left, knowing Doof was in good hands, but Leah had taken Doof's owner home, but would bring Doof to her, after the surgery was done.

He was stunned, that Doof had been able to use his venomous spurs, even if it had been an accident, but he knew that he would be fine without the spurs, as he would teach him self defence.

He sighed, as he left but went to Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

Doof groggily came around, as the sedative was wearing off, but the slender teal furred male felt groggy and out of it, but the doctor knew that he was okay but needed to rest, for a few hours but saw Perry enter, as the doctor left.

"How're ya feeling, Doofy?" he asked softly.

Doof giggled, as the sedative was making him a little unlike himself, but he would bring him to his owner's house, but Doof was sleepy, rocking back and forth, as Perry smiled.

"Let's go, buddy." he said picking him up gently.

He then brought him into his hovercar, but buckled the sleeping teal furred male but he then arrived at Doof's owner's house, but stepped out of the hovercar, holding Doof in his arms entering the house, seeing the dark brown red furred female platypus on the couch, beside Doof's owner.

"How's she, Leah?

Doofy's groggy, and not himself.

His barbs were removed, but he's okay." he told her.

She nodded, as she saw her nakama asleep but placed Doof beside her, as they would need each other to get better, as Leah agreed as they left.

He knew they needed to bond.


	4. Anxious About His Training

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but still writing this, despite the fact nobody reviewed it.**

**Doofy's feeling bad, about what happened to his owner, but she's not mad at him, but he's also worried about agent training, but Perry will help him out.**

* * *

Doof woke later, feeling a little better after the surgery but smiled seeing his owner asleep but his dark blue eyes were focused on her hand as he felt guilty but knew that it had been an accident, but it was a good idea to remove his venomus claw so he couldn't hurt those he cared about.

_Perry was right, about getting the claw removed, as I never meant to hurt her._

_At least the venom isn't dangerous to humans, like it is to other animals._

_I hope, tht she's not angry at me, for what happened._

_I hope she's okay._

He then saw her begin to stir, but a smile was on her face seeing him, as she stroked his back, but he was relaxing.

He then put the translator in his ear, so he could talk.

"Hey, Doofy.

I'm glad you're feeling better as Leah told me what happened, but it was scary seeing you and Perry fight like that, as you're friends.

But I hope, you're feeling okay now." she told him.

"I'm sorry, about that, kiddo.

I was just being jealous, as he was getting more attention." he told her.

"That's not true, Doofy.

I care about the both of you, guys." she told him whimpering.

"Are you okay, kiddo?" he asked.

He then saw her run to the bathroom, but he know that she was being sick, but the slender teal furred male felt guilty as he'd accidentally did this.

He then saw Perry enter but saw sadness in his dark blue eyes, as he knew that he was calmer now.

"How is she, Doofy?" he asked him.

"She's sick, Perry.

I feel really, really bad." he told him.

"It's okay, bro.

I knew you were jealous, as I have that effect on males, like when women go berserk over me." he told him.

Doof sighed, but gulped hearing that training was starting tomorrow but Perry looked understandingly.

"Don't be afraid, Doofy.

You'll do fine." he assured him.

He then left, but was looking forward to training tomorrow, as he was looking forward to showing Doof the ropes, but was hoping that his owner would be fine.

He then went back to his kids.

* * *

Doof was making his owner soup, as it would help her feel better but he was hoping that training would go well, but was anxious about it, but had faith that his frenemy would go easy on him, but he smiled as the microwave pinged, but he then went into the living room, as his owner was on the couch, but she smiled eating as they were watching TV.

"You feeling better, kiddo?" he asked her.

"I'm fine, Doofy.

Are you okay, Doofy?

You look nervous, like you went fifty rounds with Platyborg." she told him.

"I-I'm syarting training, in the morning.

I'm scared, kiddo." he admitted.

"It's okay, Doofy.

You'll be fine, I know it." she assured him.

He nodded, as he was nuzzling her, but he purred in happiness, but the red haired female smiled seeing this, as she liked seeing him happy.

She was stroking his fur, as it relaxed him.

"Thanks, kiddo." he said curling up on the bed.

She watched, as he fell asleep.

She then kissed his head.

She knew that agent training would go well, as Doof was smart and being a platypus was working for him, but saw Leah join them, as she hugged the brown red furred female.

"Aw, hey kiddo.

You're a little better, huh?

Doofy's getting used, to being one of us, huh?" she said.

Carley nodded, but was telling her about the slender teal furred male being scared about agent training as she understood.

"He'll be fine, bro

He's got me, and Perry to help him.

But Platyborg can be grouchy sometimes, if Doofy crosses him." she said.

The magenta red haired girl understood, as she and Platyborg were friends.

They were watching anime and talking.

* * *

The next morning, Doof was woken up by the alarm clock, as he rubbed sleep from his eyes but realised it was seven in the morning, but remembered today was the start of agent training, as he sighed, walking sluggishly, as his beaver like tail dragged behind him.

He then entered the kitchen, seeing Carley eating cereal with trailmix, but the slender teal furred male was making himself coffee and making himself toaster pancakes, but she shook her head smiling, at her pet's antics.

Doof was being antsy, as he was sitting on the table, but was hearing the toaster pancakes pop out as he caught them on a plate.

"Whew, good thing you caught them, Doofy." she said.

"Yep, as I'm gonna need the energy." he told her.

"Doofy, you're gonna do great.

So don't worry, okay?" she told him.

The slender teal furred male nodded, as he was chugging down coffee, but Carley laughed as it was cute, but saw Perry show up, as his houdse was on Maple Drive like their house, but he smiled, seeing Doof was in a good mood.

"How's he feeling, Carley?

About agent training, I mean?" he whispered.

"He was scared last night, about it.

But I'm trying to help him out.

I hope Platyborg's in a happy mood, todday." she said.

Perry nodded, as he was responsible for Doof, but understood his friend's anxiety.

"Don't worry, bro.

I'll make sure, that he's safe." he told her.

"Thanks, Perry." she said hugging him.

He blushed, as she let go, seeing Doof walk in, wearing his fedora, but was shaking a little.

She then saw them leave.

But she had her art program to get to, but would be back later, but hoped that Doof would be okay.


	5. Helping Him Out

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope veryloyalfan likes.**

**Doofy's first day of agent training has begun but it's very rough, especially when Platyborg gets involved in his training.**

**I'm having too much fun, with this story, as Doofapus art is showing up on DA, and I have Doofapus as my IPad desktop.**

* * *

Doof was feeling anxious, as the hovercar landed at the O.W.C.A headquarters, but Perry understood as this was a little scary for him but he and Leah would help him out but were going to the training rooms, but Doof was anxious, passing Platyborg on the way to his office in the Platyborg Division.

"Don't worry, Doofy.

He seems in a good mood, sort of." he told him.

"H-How can you tell, Perry?" he asked.

"We're friends and fathers, remember?

Platyborg's kids play with mine a lot, so we've hung out, and play poker." he said as they entered the training rooms.

Doof's stomach felt like a thousand butterflies had crawled in there, but Perry was testing him, but it involved combat, but saw Doof getting mad, as it was the platypus instincts going wild, as they rough housed, but they were having fun.

"I know you can do it, Doofy.

Like the other day, remember?" Perry told him.

Doof then was knocked out by a roundhouse kick, but Perry helped him up, but Doof picked up his fedora, putting it on his head.

"This is gonna be a long day, huh?" he said to himself.

He hoped that Carley was having a better day, at the art program.

* * *

Later that day, it was lunchtime in the O.W.C.A lunchroom, but Doof was ordering Mexican food, but seeing Dooknelberry pir made him excited, as Perry smiled, knowing his frenemy all too well

But Perry saw that his friend had activated the soda machine, after getting his food, as cherry soda sprayed over Platyborg, making him mad.

"Oh man, I'm toast!" Doof mumured.

"It was just an accident, Doofy.

He'll understand, I know it." Perry said.

Platyborg then approached Doof, which made him anxious.

"Watch where you're going, you rookie weenie!" he yelled.

"Hey, Uncle Perry!" they heard somebody say.

They saw Ami there, but wondered what the female Platyborg youngster was doing here, but she had a doctor's appointment, so her Dad had brougght her to work with him, but she saw Olivia join her.

"Grandpa's an agent now?

Cool, guys!

The soda thing wasn't meant for Daddy, but for Peter.

He was being mean, to Daddy." she said as Olivia nodded.

"Uncle Perry, did Grandpa get an owner, like a real agent?" Ami asked.

"Yep, he's with your Aunt's old owner, but they're getting along well." he replied.

He then heard Platyborg calling Ami, as she and Olivia ran off smiling, but Doof felt a little better, knowing that the soda thing was an Ami thing.

"Come on, Doofy.

There's more to do." he told him.

Doof gulped, following him out of there.

* * *

"So the rookie weenie is Doof?

Didn't see that coming, but funny.

Ami told me, about the soda thing.

She worships you, you know?

She said, she wants to be an agent when she grows up." Platyborg told Perry.

But he was anxious, as they were going to practise driving, as Platyborg saw Perry go pale.

"This isn't going to end well, P-Borg.

As much as I love Doofy, he's a terrible driver.

We almost crashed, during his driving test, getting an new license.

Driving a scooter's gonna be worse, P-Borg!" he said.

"Then start, with the hovercar, and work up to the scooter, bro." he said.

Ami was on a scooter driving it through the agency, but Platyborg sighed, going after her.

"Perry, what are we driving?" Doof asked.

"The hoverjet, Doofy." he said.

The slender teal furred male relaxed, as it would be in the sky and not on the road, but Perry looked nervous, but had insurance on the car, and him, and Doof.

"Just don't be anxious, Doofy." he told him.

Doof nodded, taking the controls but was an natural with it, making Perry relieved, as they did a few runs, but were going back to the agency.

"I knew you could do it, Doofy!" he said smiling.

The slender teal furred male felt good, and felt that maybe training wouldn't be that hard, following him.


	6. Looking After Her Her Doofapus

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thankds to Brookedoofy and veryloyalfan for reviewing, as I know you guys are enjoying it.**

**Doofy's recovering from his first day of training, but his owner is helping him.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Later that dat, Doof returned to his owner with a lot of bruises, cuts and wounds, as he entered weakly but managed to climb onto the couch but was whimpering as his owner walked in from being out, but the magenta red haired girl ran to the couch, as she was worried.

"Ow, that looks sore, Doofy!

Training must've been rough, huh?

Stay here, as I'll be right back." she said leaving.

Doof put his translator in, so he could talk to his owner, but was whimpering from pain, as Perry and Platyborg had put him through serious combat training, but dreaded tomorrow.

He then saw his owner return, with a first-aid kit, but he smiled, as she was tending to him.

"How did you get like this, Doofy?" she asked him.

"Perry and Platyborg put me, through intense training.

Those guys are super tough, to fight." he said whimpering.

The magenta red haired girl understood, as she was putting idione on him, but the slender teal furred male whimpered.

"I'm only hurting you, because I love you, Doofy." she said bandaging his wounds.

Doof smiled at his owner's words, knowing this was true, but he was on the couch, but snuggling in her arms.

"So, how was your day, kiddo?" he asked.

"It was okay, Doofy." she said softly.

He understood, but was making her feel better, as he knew that she was caring about him, but he yawned, as he was tired.

"Take an nap, okay?" she said.

Doof felt sleepy, as the medicine she'd given him was kicking in, but his eyes were heavy, as he fell asleep.

* * *

Later that evening, Perry wasn't feeling himself, as he had a fever, the chills, sneezing and coughing, but felt terrible, but was trying to fake that he was fine, as he had to train Doof, and couldn't allow him to be alone in the agency tomorrow, if he was sick, but Leah was making him lie down, but was going to see her friend who was Doof's owner, but knew that Doof's first day of training had gotten a little rough, after Platyborg had gotten involved.

She found her human nakama making ramen for her but was making fahitas for Doof, but she saw the magenta red haired girl hug her, as she was happy seeing her, but wondered why the dark brown red furred female was sad.

"Perry's sick, bro.

He has the flu, I think.

He keeps saying, that he's fine.

But I know, he's sick." she told her.

She saw Doof lying on the couch, listening to Broadway music on headphones, but she smiled, as it was cute but he was stunned hearing that Perry was sick, and trying to say he was fine.

"He'll be fine, Doofy.

You know, what Perry's like." she told him.

The slender teal furred male nodded, but heard weak chattering, as he along with Leah saw a weakened Perry crawl in, but Leah was helping her husband up, as Doof was stunned, seeing his frenemy and mentor sick.

"I-I'm fine, trust me!" he protested.

"No, No you're not, Perry." Leah heard her friend say.

Doof then saw her hugging Perry, as she was giving both males a little love, but Leah smiled, knowing her husband had caught the flu from their kids, but she thought it would be better if he stayed here for the night, with Doof and his owner.

"Don't worry, bro.

We'll help you out.

Besides, Leah's getting the doctor." the red haired girl told him.

Doof nodded, as he was sore from training, but felt bad for his frenemy, but saw his owner put a cold compress on Perry's head, to bring the fever down.

"Aw, that's cute!" he said.

"Don't worry, I'm still helping you, bro." she told him.

"Yeah, I know." she replied.

He smiled, as it meant no training tomorrow, but he felt bad for Perry.

* * *

tHAT NEXT MORNING, dOOF LIMPED INTO THE KITCHEN, MAKING HIMSELF PANCAKES, BUT WAS DOING SOME OF THE KARATE MOVES THAT pERRY HAD TAUGHT HIM, BUT HE CHUCKLED NERVOUSLY, AT THIS AS HE CAUGHT THE PANCAKES, BUT WAS MAKING HIMSELF COFFEE.

hE SAW pERRY MOANING, AS HE WOKE UP, BUT THE SLENDER TEAL FURRED MALE WAS MAKING HIM COFFEE, BUT APPROACHED THE COUCH.

"hERE, THIS SHOULD WARM YOU UP, BUDDY." HE SAID.

pERRY NODDED, SMILING WEAKLY.

"t-thanks, Doofy." he said drinking up.

He then sneezed a lot, but Doof was grossed out, but handed him a Kleenex.

He then saw his owner enter, wearing fleece pyjamas, but rubbing sleep from her eyes, as she hugged Doof.

"Morning, Doofy.

You sleep okay?" she asked.

The slender teal furred male then put in his translator.

"Yeah, I slept good.

Perry's still sick, though." he said.

She frowned, approaching the couch, picking Perry up, but he moaned as she was feeling his head, but it was still recd hot, and was moaning in pain.

"Maybe we should get you checked out, Perry." she told him gently.

Doof was on her shoulders, as they were getting ready but Doof was anxious, as she hadn't eaten breakfast, but he knew she'd eat something, but were leaving.

He hoped that Perry was okay.

* * *

Perry was quiet, as the vet was checking him out, but diagnosed him with the flu, but Doof was relieved, that his frenemy just had an nasty flu, but he saw the vet reading his paperwork, and saying that he needed shots, as the slender teal furred male was scared, but his owner understood, as she hated shots herself, as he escaped, using stealth, but Perry smiled, knowing his frenemy was learning well.

"I know that you don't like shots, Doofy.

But we need them, so we don't get sick." she said.

"I guess, kiddo." he said as she picked him up gently.

They then entered the vet's office, as the vet was giving him the shots, but Perry saw him whimper, but was proud of him.

"Come on, Doofy.

Let's go home, okay?" she said as Perry nodded.


	7. Joining The Agency

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks so much to veryloyalfan for reviewing.**

**As Perry's sick, Doofy's working on a project, building a hovercar, so he and his owner can go on adventures.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Later that day, Perry was lying on the couch, as he was still sick, but Doof was getting power tools, as the slender teal furred male was building his own hovercar, as he knew Perry wouldn't let him touch his, but he could do it, so he and his owner could go on adventures.

Leah was curious, seeing Doof building but went into the garage, but in awe seeing him building his own hovercar, but she saw him get shy.

"Hey, I don't bite, Doofy.

I won't tell Perry, about your little project." she said.

"I'm making my own hovercar, so Carley and I can have adventures.

Do you need a driver's license, to drive one of these?" he asked.

The dark brown red furred platypus female shook her head, knowing you didn't need a driver's license for a hovercar.

"Whew, that's good, bro." he said feeling woozy.

She knew that the side effects for the shots were kicking in, but took the power drill from him, as she was leading him inside.

"B-But, but I'm not done!" he protested.

She then saw him get sleepy, as she placed him on the couch beside Perry, but had to take Perry home, knowing Phineas and Ferb would be worried about him.

She then left, carrying her husband.

But she heard that somebody was at Doof's building, as she left Perry with Phineas and Ferb, but went to check out the situation.

She then entered, using her jetpack, but gasped seeing a female platypus that looked like Doof's wife, Annie.

"H-Hey, Leah.

I became like this, after accidentally activating Doofy's inator.

Where's Doofy, anyways?" she asked.

The dark brown red furred female platypus was leading her to Doof's owner's house, but Annie smiled, seeing her husband's owner taking care of him.

Doof smiled, but was stunned, seeing his wife as a platypus but was explaining things, but Leah knew that Annie had to join the agency, but tonight she was sleeping here.

She then left, to join her husband and kids, but knew that Annie would be okay, as her human nakama was awesome, but they were ordering pizza.

She then left them, to enjoy the night.

* * *

The next morning, Doof was in the garage, working on his hovercar, but was hungry as he had woken up earlier, than Annie and his owner, but was stunned hearing there was training today, even though Perry was sick, but knew he needed breakfast, but left the garage, but was making pancakes, but drinking coffee.

He was drinking coffee, as it was helping him wake up but he saw Carley enter but dressed, but she smiled seeing the slender teal furred male making pancakes, as she was getting herself cereal but putting trailmix, but drinking orange juicem but Doof wondered what she was going to do, while he was at the agency, but knew that Leah wanted her to hang out, with with Perry's kids.

"Are you sure you'll be okay, kiddo?" he asked her.

The magenta red haired girl nodded shyly, as she wasn't good at making friends and wasn't very social, but he hoped she'd be okay.

He then saw Annie enter but she was quiet, and shy.

"We need to go, honey.

Monobrow gets cranky, if we're late." he said as they left.

* * *

Leah smiled, seeing her human nakama at the Flynn-Fletcher house, but knew she was shy and not very social but she was wanting to help her, but knew that Phineas and Ferb could help her, as they were awesome, but she was watching over her husband, but saw the magenta red haired girl under the tree.

She saw her watching Phineas and Ferb with their friends, but was shy, but she was going to her husband's lair, as Perry was resting there, as it was off limits to Kai and Tifa, but she found him up, but dizzy.

"Hey, get back into bed!" she ordered.

"I-I'm fine, Leah." he said weakly.

She pinned him back into the bed gently tucking him in, but giving him medicine, but he was stunned seeing that Doof's kid was here, but shy.

"We should let her be, Leah." he said sneezing.

She knew he was right.

But she saw Phineas approach Carley but was leading her to the invention, as she was helping, but Leah smiled, knowing to take things slow.

* * *

Doof was sitting, in his cubicle at the agency, surfing the Internet, as training was over for the day, but was using Skype to chat with Perry, as he knew his frenemy was bored out of his mind being stuck in bed, but laughing at a joke.

Annie then walked in, wearing a fedora, but was being assigned to a host family in the area, but decided not to tell him, as it would upset him, but she hugged him.

"How's being at the agency, honey?" he asked.

"It's good, honey." she replied softly.

The slender teal furred male then was going home, as he wanted to work on the hovercar, but Annie understood, as she was leaving with him.

She needed advice, from either Leah or Perry.


	8. Finding Out About Annie's Assignment

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope that veryloyalfan likes.**

**Annie's a little anxious, as she's getting a host family, and scared that Doofy might be worried or mad at her, but she is feeling better.**

* * *

That night, Annie couldn't sleep, as she was being assigned to a host family, but was scared about being an agent and how Doof would react about her having a host family, but left the living room, finding Leah there, but she was telling the dark brown red furred female platypus.

"It'll be okay, as being an agent's awesome and Doofy will understand, but you'll still see each other." she assured her.

Annie nodded, knowing she was right, but hoped Doof would understand, as they cared about each other, but knew building the hovercar was a good distraction for him, as he was almost done.

"I'm gonna go home, and get some sleep.

I'll see ya tomorrow, okay?" Leah said.

Annie nodded, seeing her leave but she curled up on the couch falling asleep herself.

Doof snuck out, getting a drink, but saw that Annie was sleeping on the couch, but hoped she was okay, but wondered what was bothering her, drinking some warm milk, but would ask her in the morning, as he didn't have training but Annie did, but he was yawning, as he was going back to his owner's room, but saw her still asleep.

He then curled up in her arms again, as he loved sleeping beside her in bed, but he hoped that Annie was okay.

* * *

Later the next morning, Doof had slept in, as he didn't have training and his oewner was at the art program, but he liked having the house to himself, as he was making himself breakfast, with sausages and eggs, unaware eating eggs was offensive to platypi, but he didn't care drinking coffee, but it was perking him up, as he was wearing a chef hat and an apron, with oven gloves on his paws, so he wouldn't get burnt.

He was humming his theme he'd made up, but hadn't told Perry, but Leah laughed, watching him from the window before leaving for the agency, but knew he'd find out about Annie sooner or later, and didn't want to pop his happiness bubble right now.

Doof was catching pancakes shooting from a cannon, as he was catching them on plates but laughing a lot, but was training.

He smiled carrying the tray over to the coffee table, but grabbed the remote, turning on the TV, but saw that Dance Baby was coming on soon, as it was his favourite workout show but eating but wouldn't gain weight, as it went to the tail.

It was one of the things he loved, about being a platypus but chuckled, as the music was on, but dancing like a maniac.

* * *

Annie was anxious, as Monogram had found the perfect owner, for the female platypus, but Leah was telling her about her husband's antics this morning, as she laughed, but Monogram smiled.

The female platypus then got into a pet carrier, but it was being taken to the animal shelter, where her owner would pick her up, but Leah knew it would go well, but sighed knowing that Doof wasn't going to be happy.

She then peeked out, seeing a dark brown haired boy approach, as he was her new owner, but he had jade grewen eyes but seemed friendly, but he took the carrier from Carl.

"Thanks, mister." he said to the intern.

Annie hoped that Doof would take this well.

* * *

Doof returned from the agency later, but didn't fomd Annie there, making the slender teal furred male anxious, but unaware that she'd been assigned to a host family, but he saw Leah enter, as he slumped down on the couch, but looked like he was about to cry, making the dark brown red furred female platypus feel bad.

"Annie got assigned, to an owner." she told him.

Doof's dark blue eyes watered with tears at those words, as he didn't know where she was or if she was safe, but Leah pinned him down to the floor, but knew right now being upset clouded his mind and judgement, but she was waiting for him to calm down.

"She's safe, I promise.

She's still in Danville, but you'll see her." she told him.

Doof was calming down, as she let him go, but he curled into a teal ball sniffling, as she saw his owner come home, but wondered why he was upset.

"Annie got an owner, but he needs time to adjust to it." she told her.

She understood, as she went to make snacks, but hoped she could cheer him up.


	9. Reunited With Annie

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing.**

**Perry has found Annie's location, but Doofy is happy, seeing his wife again, but she's nervous about agent training, but Doof understands and helps her, along with Leah and Perry.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Doof was blowing his bill into Kleenex tissues, as he was on the couch watching soap operas, as his owner had gone out for a while, but hoped he'd feel better, but knew he'd see Annie again but knew he'd be going to training tomorrow.

He then curled up onto the couch, but yawning, as he was tired, but thinking of Annie, as she was important to him, as she was his wife but didn't hear the door open, as Perry walked in, smiling sadly seeing him.

"Doofy, you okay?

I know where Annie is, in Danville." he said.

Doof's dark blue eyes widened, as the teal furred msle showed him on his watch where Annie was, as her host family lived in an apartment in his old building, but Doof wanted to go over, and be with her.

"Why don't you go see her?" Perry asked.

"Maybe, later." he replied.

But Perry then took him with him, into the hovercar, as they went to his old building, as they entered, but went up the stairs, but Perry picked the lock, but found Annie on her owner's computer.

Doof then tackle hugged his wife, as she smiled.

"Doofy, it's good to see you.

My owner, Rex is awesome.

He likes music, like we do.

How're you, with your kid?" she asked kissing his bill.

"We're doing good, but I missed you.

You're starting agent training, right?" Perry asked her.

Annie nervously nodded, as Doof understood as he'd been like this, but knew that Leah was going to be her mentor.

"It'll be okay, Annie.

Besides, Leah's gonna be your mentor." Perry assured her.

The teal furred female platypus smiled, knowing this was true, but hoped that training would be okay, as they were watching videos on Youtube.

* * *

Doof's owner saw that he was more happier, when she returned as she saw him playing Just Dance, but he hugged her, as his teal fur was sweaty, putting his translator earpiece in, but was telling her that he'd been with Annie.

"That's awesome, Doofy.

I knew, you'd find her again." she said.

She was making them snacks, but relieved he was okay.

She then returned, seeing him on the couch, but she stroked his teal fur as he was exhausted from dancing and going to see Annie, but had agent training.

"I see, you're happy, Doofy.

I like you being happy, Doofy." she said.

He nodded, as he loved being with her, but was going to see Annie later, but was going to get freshened up, but Carley understood, as Leah was coming over to hang out.

She knew that Doof was okay, but would make a great agent.

* * *

That night, Doof was snuggled against his owner in bed, as they were talking about things, but she noticed that he was quiet, as the alpha platypus from the agency, Josh had been mean to him, calling him a loser.

"Josh sounds like a jerk, Doofy.

You're not a loser, Doofy.

Perry can see that, along with me and Annie.

You've got nothing, to worry about." she assured him.

"Thanks, Carley.

You rock, as a friend." he told her.

"You're welcome, Doofy.

You're my best friend, besides Leah." she told him.

They then fell asleep, but Perry was secretly watching, as he knew that Josh had been a jerk to him and Annie on their date earlier.

He hoped that he'd get confident, to stand up to Josh.

He then left, as Leah and his kids needed him.


	10. The New Platypus At Work

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing and loved her update a lot, as it was awesome.**

**Doofy finds that an new platypus has joined the agency's Special Needs Division but she seems familiar to him, but the identity comes as a shock to him.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

The next morning, at the agency, Doof and Annie saw a strange magenta red furred platypus female they'd never seen before but they had no idea that she was actuaslly somebody close to Doof, but Perry smiled knowing Doof couldn't guess who it was, like when he didn't wear his fedora.

"That's Roxy, guys.

She's joining the special needs division, but we gotta go, as Monogram needs us." Perry told them.

Doof noticed the magenta red furred platypus had a long cane, like his owner, but they were stunned as Monogram was taking Human Training 101, but Doof tuned Monogram out, as he was thinking about his owner, along with that strange magenta red furred platypus.

"Doofy, you okay?" Annie whispered to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine.

You and I already have owners, so let's sneak out of here, okay?

Besides, I wanna find that new platypus, as she reminds me of somebody." he whispered.

They both snuck out, but were making their way to the Special Needs Division, but saw Leah, Annie's mentor with Roxy, doing some karate together, but Doof smiled, as they were doing good.

"How's this, Leah-kun?" he heard Roxy say.

Doof's dark blue eyes widened, realising who it was, but understood that she didn't want to be left out of the fun.

He saw her hug him, but he wasn't mad at her, but was stunned hearing she was being trained but mightn't be a full agent, but it made Doof sad.

"We should get back, before Monobrow realises we're gone." Doof said.

"Have fun, guys!" Carley told them.

He then saw Platyborg go in there, making him worry, but heard laughter in there, as his owner and Platyborg were having fun but the cybernetic male was being gentle with her.

He then saw Perry there with his paws on his hips, looking stern.

"You snuck out of training, Doof.

You're gonna do laps, until lunch to make up for it." he said.

Annie saw the slender teal furred male sigh, following his frenemy and mentor to the gym, but Annie was going to train with Leah, as the dark brown red furred platypus female was her mentor.

She hoped that Perry wouldn't be too rough on Doof.

* * *

When he came home from training, he found his owner on the couch, as a human which had him confused as he was on the couch, but Carley understood showing him her watch which helped her change between platypus and her human self, but Doof thought it was cool.

"I heard, that you ditched a class, huh?" she told him.

"Yep, and got busted.

Perry made me run laps, as punishment." he saoid yawning.

The magenta red haired girl understood tending to his wounds from training, but was making something for him to eat, which would replentish his strength.

"Thanks, kiddo." Doof said drinking soda.

Carley hoped that he'd be okay, but he would become a great agent someday, seeing him sleep, but was fixing dinner.


	11. Upset About His Owner

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thankds to veryloyalfan for reviewing.**

**Doofy's curious about his owner being a full agent, but he wants to help her with her confidence , but Perry will help.**

* * *

Doof was awake the next morning, by the time the alarm clock went off, as his webbed feet hit his owner's carpeted floor, but noticed she wasn't asleep, but smelt pancakes, as he entered, but saw his owner in her platypus form, as she smiled.

"Morning, Doofy.

Ready for agent fun?" she asked smiling.

Doof nodded, drinking coffee, but it was waking him up, as he'd had good dreams, about being a full agent and kicking Josh's butt, but he saw her eating cereal with trailmix, but he made a face making her laugh.

"I have to eat them, as I have Diabetes.

It's diet controlled, so I don't take shots." she told him.

Doof felt really bad for her, but knew she could handle it, but wondered if she'd get to be a full agent, if she passed her training, but would ask Perry but he saw her drink coffee, as they left for the agency.

They then arrived at the agency, but he saw his owner using her long cane, as she was going to the Special Needs Division, as Doof saw Perry join him.

"Hey, Doofy, you okay?

Let's go train, okay?" he said.

The slender teal furred male then followed him to the training room but he was curious about his owner, but would ask later, but saw Perry's human partner, AJ with Leah and Carley.

Perry was sighing, as he knew that the slender teal furred male was curious about his owner.

He hoped that she was okay, as he cared about her, knowing he'd promised Leah, that he'd look after her.

He then was sparring with his frenemy, as they loved doing it, but Leah watched her husband fighting, but knew he was training Doof to be a full agent, but she knew that her nakama wouldn't be a full agent but it made the dark brown red furred platypus female upset.

She smiled, seeing AJ with Carley, as she and the dark brown haired human female were friends, but she bit her tongue, seeing Doof coming over to her.

"I'm fine, Doofy." she lied.

Perry knew what was bothering her, but saw Doof's dark blue eyes widen, hearing that Carley wouldn't be a full agent like them, but it broke his heart.

"Doofy, wait!" he said seeing Doof leave.

AJ had seen this, but wondered what was going on,. but Perry asked her to go after Doof, but she nodded.

Leah saw Carley at a table drawing.

She hoped that Doof was okay.

Doof was sitting under a tree in Danville Park, as he was still upset, about the fact his owner wouldn't be a full agent, but his teal furred paws shook in anger, as he saw AJ show up, but the dark brown haired woman wrapped her arms around him in a hug, as he was crying his anger out.

"It wasn't Perry's fault, puddin.

It was Monogram's fault, but we never meant to hurt you." she told him.

Doof nodded, as she was getting him to return to the agency, but Perry was feeling bad for his frenemy, but Carley was with Jerry but wondered why Doof was so sad.

"It's nothing, kiddo.

Doofy's just in a bad mood, but he'll feel better." Perry told her.

She hoped he was right, as Doof went to meditate, but Perry saw him in the lotus positition, but was relaxing but he knew he was imagining being in a safe place.

He felt bad, but knew that Doof would relax.

He then sighed, as he went to make tea for them, but grabbed syrup, putting it in his and Doof's cups, but he went to Doof's cubivcle, but the slender teal furred male was doing karate but had earbuds in, after seeing Leah do the same thing, but it was Broadway music.

Doof took them out, seeing Perry, but he smiled drinking the tea, as he could taste the syrup, as it made him remember the first battle they'd had, when he had first became a platypus.

"T-Thanks, for the syrup tea, Perry." he said softly.

Perry gave him a thumbs up, as they hugged.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Doofy.

We'll figure something outm I promise." he said.

Doof nodded, seeing him leave.


	12. Getting Some Sleep

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope that veryloyalfan likes.**

**Perry's exhausted, thanks to Candace but Doofy's helping him rest, but maybe enjoy some syrup tea.**

**I love writing this, along with A Family of Platyborgs.**

* * *

Doof was relaxing in the agency sauna, after his little outburst, and after training, but Perry was with him, as he needed a little time away from his kids, plus Candace sometimes kept him up most nights, but he understood why he'd been upset about his owner not becoming a full agent.

"She's smart, creative and wonderful, Perry.

She'd make an awesome agent, despite her special needs." he told him.

Perry understood, as he cared about AJ like that, but he was massaging Doof's teal furred back, as it was relaxing his tension.

"Thanks, Perry." he said to him smiling.

He knew that Doof cared about his kid, but was stunned, hearing that Doof might be assigned to the Regurgitator, when he was a full agent, but was terrified knowing they were enemies, but thankfully Doof was a long way away from finishing his training.

"You look sleepy, Perry.

Have you been getting enough sleep, lately?" he said.

"Not really, as Candace kept me up, talking to her boyfriend, but the boys were helping me this morning, by getting me strong coffee." he told him.

"That's nice, buddy.

Maybe she should learn how to be quiet, while others like my frenemy are sleeping." Doof told him but saw him pass out from being tired.

But the slender teal furred male picked him up gently, as he left the agency but was going to his owner's house, as it was quiet there.

He saw his owner taking a shower, after working out.

He then put Perry in his basket, but placed a blanket over him.

_Aw, he's such a cute sleeper, when totally exhausted from training and fighting._

_Maybe I should put Candace's phone out of commission, so he can get some sleep._

He then went into the kitchen, but was making tea for him and for Perry, when he woke up from his nap.

He'd wait until night, to carry out his mission, so Perry could get some sleep.

He then laughed, as he saw his owner show up, as she wondered what was going on, but he wasn't telling her.

She smiled, seeing Perry in his basket but saw dark rings under his eyes, as she frowned, but Doof understood her worry.

"AJ was worried too, as he kept falling asleep today at work." he told her.

"What's keeping poor Perry up, Doofy?" she asked.

"Candace's phoine is." he replied, as she patted Perry's head, but saw a smile on his bill.

* * *

Perry's eyes fluttered open, later but found himself in Doof's basket, but remembered he'd been tired like he and Doof had been during their platypus fight, but he felt better as he was feeling refreshed but saw Doof in the kitchen, but was sitting at a platypus sized table, but joined him.

"Aw, somebody's awake from his nap!

You want some tea, Perry?

With syrup?" he asked.

A broad smile crossed Perry's bill, sitting down but Doof handed him the syrup, as he was putting it in his tea, but were eating cookies, but he was happy that Perry was feeling better, but was yawning.

"You shouldn't worry, about sleeping.

Let's just say, that a certain cellphone is gonna be out of commission." Doof replied.

He was stunned, seeing that Doof was going to handle Candace's cellphone.

* * *

Doof snuck into the Flynn-Fletcher house later that night, but climbed up the stairs but headed to Candace's room, as he saw the teen sleeping with her arms wrapped around a Ducky Momo plush, but he saw the pink cellphone on the desk, as he smashed it into pieces.

He smirked, but Candace was stunned, seeing her phone in pieces, and a strange platypus leaving the house on hind legs like a human, but Doof was laughing as he heard her yell but saw Perry following him.


	13. Stopping Normzilla

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope that veryloyalfan likes.**

**Doofy's owner is hanging out in the 2nd Dimension with Platyborg, but he's nervous when Norm's on the fritz.**

**That part was inspired by the song from Norm Unleashed.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

That next morning at the agency, Perry hugged Doof, as he had gotten a lot of sleep thanks to ruining Candace's phone, but the slender teal furred male blushed, as he was only doing his friend a favour, but they were going to train, but he hoped that his owner was okay.

He was unaware, that she'd gone to the 2nd Dimension, to hang out with Platyborg, as he was having an off day, but Perry decided not to tell him as he'd freak, but had a portal remote.

But they saw Monogram enter, as he was telling them that a robot was causing chaos in downtown Danville, but Doof freaked out, seeing it was Norm.

"We have to go, Doofy.

I know it's a little early, but iy's hands on training." Perry told him.

The slender teal furred male was anxious grabbing his jetpack, but followed Perry but he saw Norm causing chaos, but realised that Norm wasn't well, but Perry knew that Doof was able to tell what was wrong with Norm, as Perry was distracting Norm.

Doof knew that two secret agents couldn't calm Norm down alone, but had an idea, as he knew a certain cybernetic platypus who was powerful enough to cool Norm down.

"Perry, let me borrow your watch, okay?

I have an idea, on how to help Norm!" he said contacting the 2nd Dimension.

* * *

Doof's owner was with Platyborg in the old Resistance hideout, but drinking coffee, but felt her watch beep, as Platyborg was curious, seeing Doof on the screen, but the magenta red haired girl wondered what was going on.

_We need Platyborg's help, kiddo!_

_Norm's causing trouble, and Platyborg's the only one, who's strong enough to calm him down._"

_"_So I get to have playtime, in your dimension?

I'm in, Doof." he said saluting.

The cybernetic male then used his portal remote to open a portal to the 1st Dimension, as he saw Doof's owner go with him, but knew she could help, despite what Monogram said as she pressed a button on her watch, as she became her platypus form, but ready to fight.

They saw Norm firing rockets, but Platyborg was fighting Norn, but she helped to capture him wearing armour she'd made with his help. but Doof was in awe, seeing this.

"Told ya, she was awesome." Doof told Perry.

But Norm accidentally hurt her, as Perry saw Doof rush to her side, but she would be fine, but Platyborg was dragging Norm back to the agency but Perry had Doof's owner in his arms, as they were heading to the agency but they noticed that Doof was quiet.

"She'll be fine, Doofy." Platyborg assured him.

The slender teal furred male was heading to the infirmary, but saw his owner in a bed out cold, as tears were in his eyes, but knew that she'd helped Platyborg stop Norm, but would recover.

"Hey, Doofy." he heard her say, as she woke up.

"You scared me, back there.

You were so awesome, fighting Norm.

Too bad, that Monobrow didn't see you." he told her.

"It's okay, Doofy." she replied whimpering.

Perry was watching them, as Leah was worrying for her nakama, but knew she'd be okay, but would tell Monogram about this.

Doof was going to train for a while, as he wanted to get stronger, but Perry sighed, as he understood why.

He hoped that Doof would calm down.


	14. Defeating A Bullypus

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing.**

**Josh's giving Doofy trouble, but Platyborg's helping him out.**

**Plus, Perry gets an new nemesis who's related to Doofy.**

* * *

Perry was watching Doof train, as he knew that he was upset about what happened but saw that Monogram wanted him to come to his office, but the teal furred male agreed, as he left with Carl, but Leah was watching Doof train, in case something happened.

She then saw Jerry stimming, and went to help him out, leaving the gym as Doof was exhausted but went to take a break, going to get something to rat, but entered the lunch room getting nachos, but he accidentally tripped over his tail and spilled cheese over a certain platypus, as Josh growled.

He grabbed Doof by his slender teal furred neck, as he saw Doof shiver, as he punched him on the cheek.

"You're dead, Doofapus!" he yelled.

Doof ran out, as Josh was chasing him, but stopped dead, seeing Platyborg, as Josh gulped.

"Whatcha ya think you're doing, to Doofy?" he growled.

Josh backed off, as he would get Doof later, but Doof was relieved but the cybernetic male saw a bruise on Doof's teal furred cheek, but grabbed a wash cloth.

"Ignore Josh, Doofy.

He's a jerkapus, besides Annie will always be yours." he told him.

Doof then went home, but saw Josh chasing him, but he made it back to his owner's house, but she was on the couch.

"Hey, how're you feeling, kiddo?" he asked her.

"I'm fine, Doofy.

I'm worried about you." Carley told him.

He understood, knowing she'd seen Josh chase him, but he was nuzzling her on the couch but saw Leah join them as she'd heard about Josh's behaviour, after a misunderstanding but his dark blue eyes widened, hearing that Perry had an new nemesis who was his niece Marceline.

"She's my niece, guys.

Perry can handle her, guys." he said to her.

The dark brown red furred female platypus was hopeful, seeing Perry return with cuts and bruises but he'd foiled Marceline.

"Let's get you cleaned up, okay?" Leah said leading Perry to the bathroom.

Doof smiled, knowing Perry had nothing to worry about.

* * *

The next day, Josh was giving Doof trouble, as Annie watched the muscle bound platypuds male had hung Doofy up the O.W.C.A flagpole, but she got him down, but Doof was embarrassed, but she saw him run off, to his cubicle to hide, but Platyborg had seen Josh's antics, but he would wait until later, to teach Doof to stand up to Josh, but he hoped Doof was okay.

Annie found her sweet tempered husband curled up in a teal furred ball leaning against a wall of the cubiclebut was hugging him, feeling him shake.

"Don't listen to Josh, Doofy.

He stupidpus." they heard somebody say, as it was Jerry.

Doof smiled, having a feeling that Josh bothered him too, but stunned hearing Josh bothered the other platypi recruits, but saw Platyborg enter.

"Is it okay, if I talk to Doofy, in private?" he said as Annie nodded.

She and Jerry thewn left Doof's cubicle, but Doof wondered what the leader of the Platyborg Division wanted, but stunned hearing he wanted to help him with Josh.

"He's a pain, in the bratwurst, Doofy." he said.

The slender teal furred male understood, as he was training but Doof was feeling better, but he then heard commotion, as the other platypi recruits were taking care of Josh nut Doof joined in, sucker punching Josh.

Platyborg laughed, seeing Perry show up.

,"What the heck, just happened?" he demanded.

"Taking care of a bullypus, Perry." Platyborg told him.

He explained what had been going on, but felt bad that he couldn't help Doof but proud that he had help. but were going home, as it was normally their tea day..

Doof knew the syrup tea would taste even sweeter today, with victory on his lips.

* * *

Doof smiled, as he and Perry were sitting at a platypus sized table with a pot of tea, and scones, as they were having tea, but Perry smiled knowing that taking care of a bully had made Doof feel good, on the inside.

"I'm really sorry, about not helping you with Josh." Perry said.

"It's okay, Perry.

Platyborg helped me out, though." Doof said passing the syrup.

Perry then poured syrup into his cup, but Doof smiled eating a scone.

He liked days like these, but Perry yawned, as training him and fighting Marceline, but Doof saw him fall asleep again, but knew a certain strawberry blond teen had kept him up.

He then carried him over to his basket, but put a blanket over him.

He then saw Carley enter, but felt bad for Perry, hearing that Candace was keeping him up.

"You, Leah and I should talk to her, so Perry could get some sleep." she told him.

Doof liked his owner's plan.


	15. Sleepover At Doofy's

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope that veryloyalfan likes.**

**Perry's sleeping over at Doof's house, so he can sleep, and get energy for the next day, but Doofy, along with his owner and Leah are gonna convince Candace to let Perry sleep.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Later that early evening, Perry was having dinner with Doof and his owner, as he was sleeping over at their house, so that Candace wouldn't keep him up so he could get sleep and get energy for the upcoming day, and fighting Marceline, but were having Chinese but making sure it wouldn't make Doof sick.

He was feeling relaxed, as he saw Doof fumbling with chopsticks, but it was cute but was helping him, as he was skilled in chopsticks, but he smiled but hoped that his boys understood, as he'd told Phineas and Ferb where he was going.

"Aw, thanks." he said to him.

He noticed that there were dark rings under Perry's eyes, from Candace's constant phone calls every night, but he was getting him soda knowing the caffeine in it would keep his frenemy up for a little while.

"Thanks, Doofy." Perry said to him.

He was drinking Coke Zero, knowing that Doof's owner couldn't drink the normal Coke, or Dr Pepper, but he was feeling better.

"We're gonna talk to Candace later, for ya." Doof told him.

Carley agreed, but was making frozen yoghurt, but Perry was on the couch with Doof but feeling a buzz from the soda.

"I wish, that their Mom would tell Candace, not to use the phone, when we're sleeping." he said yawning.

Doof saw him curl up into a ball there, but Doof saw his owner kiss his head, after putting him, in Doof's basket.

"Ready to go, Doofy?" she asked him.

The slender teal furred male nodded, as she got her long cane, but he was pumped for their mission.

They then left the house, walking to the Flynn-Fletcher house, but saw Phineas and Ferb playing with Kai and Tifa, Perry's kids in the backyard, but the boys knew that Leah was giving Candace a piece of her mind about keeping her husband up all night, but Carley and Doof then went inside, but saw Candace chasing Leah, as the female platypus had her cellphone, but was refusing to give it back.

"We're not giving it back, Candace.

Perry has a lot, on his agent plate, with training Doofy, and fighting his nemesis Marceline, but he can't do that without getting sleep, so you should think about it." Doof toldf her.

Candace growled, stomping out of the living room, as Leah high fived Doof, as Carley smiled.

"I'm glad, that maybe Perry will get some sleep." Carley daid.

They were going home, but saw Perry up after his nap, but was drinking coffee.

"We took care of the enemy cellphone, buddy." Doof said hearing him yawn.

* * *

Later that night, Doof was waking up, as he went to check on Perry, as he was in the living room in Doof's basket, but the slender teal furred male smiled, seeing his frenemy sleeping peacefully, but he lay beside him, as he yawned but knew his owner was okay, but Perry's snores made him smile, as he nuzzled him, but Perry wrapped his blanket around him.

He hoped that training would be okay, but he was unaware that his future nemesis would be the Regurgitator, but he knew that the cellphone wouldn't bug him at night.

"Thanks, bro." Perry whispered falling asleep.


	16. Making An New Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope that veryloyalfan likes.**

**Perry's feeling better, after a good night's rest, but training Doofy.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

The next morning, Perry was feeling better, after a good night's rest as he was making himself breakfast, as he saw Doof enter rubbing sleep from his eyes, as he was happy that his frenemy had gotten rest, but was pouring himself coffee.

"Feeling better, buddy?" he asked him.

"Yes, Yes I am, Doofy.

Thanks for helping, as you're a good frenemy." Perry said.

Doof then saw his owner enter, dressed but in platypus sizede clothes as she was in her platypus form, but was drinking coffee but she was feeling good, that Perry had rested.

But Perry decided to train Doof's owner himself, since Monogram was being slow with his decision about her being an agent in training.

Doof liked that idea, as he was eating pancakes, with peanut butter on them.

"That's a great idea, Perry!" he said.

But she was going out for a while, as they were training at the agency.

"Have fun, you guys." she said seeing them leave.

She then became human and was going to the mall, but hoped that Perry was okay, along with Doof.

* * *

"En garde!" Doof yelled, as he lunged at Perry.

Doof and Perry were training at the agency, but sparring, like the time that Doof had first turned himself into a platypus, but admitted that Doof was doing good but Monogram was secretly watching, but stunned at Doof's progress.

"He's doing good, sir.

Maybe Agent P should help Doof's owner." Carl told him.

Monogram nodded, knowing this was true, but knew that Perry could help Doof's owner with her confidence issues, but Carl liked the idea.

He knew she liked hanging around with Platyborg.

He saw both platypi males going at it, with full energy, but Monogram was pleased with this, going back to his office.

* * *

Doof's owner was in the local coffeehouse, drinking a skinny cappucino and eating a skinny muffin, but somebody was watching her, as a blue haired boy her age approached her, but they were talking, but she liked hanging out with him, as they were getting to know each other, but Doof smiled, as he and Perry had taken a break, as this place did great sandwiches.

"Aw, she made a human friend!" Perry told him.

The slender teal furred male nodded, drinking syrup tea, as he'd brought the syrup bottle with him, but Perry understood why he was so happy, since Doof's owner didn't have a lot of friends besides him, Doof and Leah.

He'd ask her about it later, when he got home.

Doof was listening to the local band playing.

"They're pretty good, huh?" Perry said.

"Yeah, but they're no Love Handel." Doof replied.

They smiled, as it was nice hanging out like this.

"We should do this, more often." Doof told him.

"Yes, Yes we should." Perry replied.

* * *

"Who was that boy, you were with?

At the coffeehouse, I mean?" Perry asked Doof's owner.

She was learning karate from him, as he wasn't actually allowed to train her, but Monogram allowed heim to help her with her confidence issues, but they were having fun.

"His name is Brad, Perry.

We've got a lot in common, but I haven't told him about the agency, don't worry." she replied blocking a punch.

"I'm glad, you can keep a secret, kiddo." he told her.

They then saw Doof come back, but they were doing karate and hanging out but having fun, but Doof was stunned, hearing about Brad, but wasn't jealous of him.

"I'm glad, that you made a friend.

Do you like him, kiddo?" he said as she went red.

"I-I'm not sure, Doofy.

I'm not that good, with that stuff." she replied.

The slender teal furred male understood, but dropped the matter, but they were having fun, playing Guitar Hero, which was Doof's favourite game.

Perry knew that his bond with his owner was getting stronger, but maybe he and Doof could help her with Brad, as he would tell Doof later through Skype.

"I gotta go, guys, as Leah's waiting.

I'll see ya later, okay?" Perry said.

They nodded, as he left.


	17. Hit By An Exhaustinator

**A/N**

**Here's more but thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing and giving me the idea for this chapter.**

**Marcie's kid Viki is the one bugging Candace and keeping Perry up all night, but it was a plot to drain Perry of his energy, so he couldn't defeat Marcie everyday.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Later thaat night, Doof and his owner were sleeping, but suddenly his spy watch buzzed, as it was Perry, as Doof woke rubbing sleep from his eyes, as he wondered what was going on.

_Sorry, to wake you, Doofy, but I need your help._

_Somebody related to Marceline is bugging Candace, and she's the reason, that I've not been sleeping, but I need your help._

_The girl that's been bothering her, is from her class, and named Viki._

_Get over here, okay?_

The slender teal furred male sighed, hanging up on Perry, as he had no choice but to help, as Perry was his friend and they always helped each other out.

"Doofy, are you okay?" he heard his owner ask.

"I'm fine, but you sleep.

I need to go help Perry, with a little thing, but I'll be back." he told her.

She then fell back to sleep, as he left, but arrived at Perry's house, but Perry was in Candace's room, but the strawberry blond teen was asleep, but Perry was going to Marceline's house, knowing that Viki was there.

"Let's go, Doofy!" Perry said activating the hovercar.

"Hey, can I drive, Perry?" Doof asked.

"Only full agents can drive, Doofy." he said.

Doof pouted, as they drove off.

Doof was enjoying the ride, as the radio was up full blast, and the wind blowing through his teal fur, but they arrived at Marceline's house, but snuck into Viki's room, which reminded Doof of Vanessa's room, as Viki had the Goth vibe down.

But Perry was snooping around, as Doof hacked the Goth chick's phone, but saw many calls to Candace.

"Hello, Perry the Platypus, and your lame friend, who just hacked my phone!" they heard somebody say.

Perry saw a girl around sixteen, wearing Gothic pyjamas, and an Icebat doll in her arms, but she had something else, an inator.

"Why're you calling one of my kids, Viki?" Perry demanded.

"It's my Mom's idea, to keep your little platypus body exhausted." Viki said.

Doof realised what Viki meant, as animals and humans couldn't function without sleep, but gasped realising what the inator did.

"Meet the Exhaustor-inator.

Whwn hit with it, any animal or person is tired, even when trying to do things that require a lot of energy, it just makes you tired." she boasted zapping Perry.

Doof was scared, seeing his frenemy look tired, like he had that day, when they'd wrestled and gotten totally exhausted, but he grabbed the inator from Viki, destroying it, but Perry looked sleepy, yawning and rubbing his eyes but Doof then smashed the computer she used to annoy Candace, but grabbed Perry.

He heard Viki yell, as they left in the hovercar, but Doof was worried for Perry, seeing him tired but passed out, but sucking his tail, which the slender teal furred male thought was adorable, but had to tell Monogram about this, but he then returned to his owner's house but heard annoyed growls from Perry, as he was in Doof's arms, but the slender teal furred male carried him into the living room, placing him in his basket.

"Thanks, Doofy." he mumured in sleep.

Doof then put his blanket over his frenemy, but had to tell Monogram about this,

_Doofapus to Monogram, emergency!_

Monogram's face appeared on the video watch, but Doof was telling him what had happened, but the leader of the agency frowned, seeing Perry out of it.

_He's staying out of the office, until the effects are reversed._

_Our best agent can't work, without resting and from what you said, the inator that Viki used, prevents sleep._

_We'll figure something out, Doof._

The slender teal furred male sighed, feeling tired himself, but knew he couldn't help Perry without resting himself but went to his owner's room, but climbed back into bed beside her, but he was determined to help his frenemy, as his eyes closed in sleep.


	18. Trying To Help Perry

**a/n**

**Here's more of the story, but hope that veryloyalfan likes.**

**Doofy's worried for Perry, as the inator that hit him, has made him tired, exhausted and saps energy from him, when he sleeps, but Doofy decides to build something to counteract the effects, thanks to his owner.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

The next morning, Doof walked in, stretching his slender teal furred arms as sleep had done him good, but walked into the living room to check on Perry but found him in the kitchen, with his head on the table, but he felt bad for him as this was an inator that had made his best friend, the most unstoppable agent tired.

"H-Hey, Doofy." he said yawning.

"I'm sorry, this happened to you, but maybe there's ways of keeping you awake, even the inator's effects make you tired." he said.

He then heard gentle snores, as Perry had gone back to sleep, but the slender teal furred male then was making a pot of strong coffee for him, knowing this would help, but Perry felt a little better but still sleepy, but Doof understood knowing sooner or later, he'd snap from being kept awake.

He then saw Carley enter, but wondered what was wrong, but Doof explained, but she was rubbing Perry's teal furred back, as Doof heard purrs.

"Poor guy, as Viki should pay for doing this!

Couldn't you build somethingm to counteract, what Viki did?" she asked.

A lightbulb went off in Doof's head, as he knew it was a great idea, but asked her to watch Perry while he worked but she was going to hang out with Brad.

Perry's eyes slowly fluttered open, as she gave him an energy drink, but he felt like his normal self from the buzz.

"I guess, these can help with your energy, until Doofy builds that inator." she told him.

But Perry was feeling his energy buzz lag later, after training, as he fell to his knees, but drifted off to sleep, as Doof entered.

"How was he able to train, without getting sleepy?" he asked.

"I gave him Gatorade, Doofy." Carley told him.

But he heard Perry moaning in sleep, but he was checking Perry's energy levels and sleeping patterns and they weren't good.

"Doofy, I think we should let him sleep,, until you finish the inator.

He looks a wreck, which isn't fair.

He's always raring to go, or fight evil." Carley said.

But the slender teal furred male was seeing that it was right, as people and animals gort energy from sleep, but the thing Viki had used, took energy from refershed animals and humans, making them exhausted.

He was removing the fedora from his frenemy's head, but Perry's eyes fluttered open, but he was so exhausted, that he could barely move, or keep his eyes open, as they could see the veins in his eyes.

"Don't worry, as I'm taking care of this, my way!" Doof said.

Perry yawned, as he was feeling tired, but then Doof had an idea, making tea.

"I thought we weren't gonna keep Perry awake, Doofy?" Carley asked.

The slender teal furred male then walked out, carrying a pot of tea and had a syrup bottle in his right paw, as Perry smiled tiredly, knowing that syrup tea would help.

He then poured the tea into a cup, adding the syrup, but handed it to Perry.

He drank it, but felt better, as Doof was doing a victory dance.

"Okay, so anytime he feels the inator's effects returning, give him tea.

I'm gonna go work on my project, okay?" he said.

Perry nodded, drinking, as the tea was helping.

"Doofy's really worried about you, you know?

But youi'll recover, I know it." she told him.

* * *

Later that night into early morning, Doof had finished his inator and it worked, but the slender teal furred male was asleep in the kitchen with his head on the table, as building had tired him out, but a smile was on his bill, knowing it would work, and his frenemy's energy would be restored.

But Carley walked in, picking him up heading to her room, as Doof purred, as they were both in bed, but hoped that things would be okay.


	19. Reversing The Effects

**A/N**

**Here's more, but thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing.**

**Doof uses the new inator he built to reverse the effects of the Exhaust-inator on Perry, but his owner's sick and decides to take care of her.**

* * *

Doof had finished building the inator to reverse the effects of the Exhaust-inator on Perry but he was hungry, but went into the kitchen finding Oreos as he loved them and almond brittle, as he was making himself some syrup tea, , but entered the living room, finding a sleeping Perry on the couch, but the slender teal furred male knew that his inator would help.

He patted Perry's head gently, as not to wake him up, but knew he'd need resting after he reversed the effects but he and his owner, along with Phineas and Ferb would help him.

He saw his owner enter, but wasn't herself, as she wasn't feeling well, as it worried him, as she was going out with Brad.

"I'm fine, Doofy!" she said coughing up a storm.

The slender teal furred male sighed, knowing he had Perry to worry about, but he breathed deeply seeing her ready, as she heard the doorbell ring, but it was Brad.

"You ready to go, bro?" he asked as she nodded.

She grabbed her bag and long cane but Doof saw them leave.

He sighed, as he went to the garage, grabbing his new inator, as he went into the living room, seeing Perry asleep.

_I hope this works, so Perry can get energy._

_But I hope my kid's okay, as she doesn't sound well._

He then aimed the inator at Perry and fired, as a beam shot out, hitting Perry but saw his eyes flutter open but felt a little better as Doof smiled hugging him.

"Yes, I did it!" he said laughing.

Perry was feeling very tired, but at least now when he slept, his energy wouldn't be sapped when he slept, but saw a frown on Doof's bill.

"I'm worried about my kid, Perry.

She isn't feeling too well, and is with Brad." he told him.

Perry knew that he cared about his owner, but knew he'd help her, but was proud of the slender teal furred male.

"I know, that you'll help her, Doofy." he said yawning.

The slender teal furred male nodded, finishing his syrup tea, but was working out, while Perry slept.

He loved to dance, especially with Perry, but sweat was pouring through his teal furred body as he was almost done, but he fell onto the couch wearing a headband.

He then saw his owner return, but was feeling terrible, as the slender teal furred male then hugged her feeling she was red hot, but frowned.

"Go lie down, kiddo." he said gently.

The magenta red haired girl then left the living room, but Doof was worried, calling a doctor, but Perry was understanding, as he was going back to his kids later, but would return later to help him with his owner.

* * *

Later that night, Perry was curled up on Phineas's bed, as he was feeling better, thanks to Doof, but he needed to rest and hoped that Doof was okay, taking care of his owner, watching the slender teal furred male snuggling beside his owner in bed, but he knew that she'd feel better soon, with Doof's help.

He was sending him e-mails to his watch, but fell back asleep but he would check in the morning, but he fell asleep.

Phineas's eyes fluttered open, seeing Perry asleep, as Doof had told them what had happened to Perry the last few days, but they and Monogram were letting him rest for a few days.

"Just sleep, boy." he whispered.

He hoped that she would be okay.


	20. Taking Care of His Owner

**A/N**

**Here's more, but hope that veryloyalfan likes.**

**Doofy's helping his owner out, who's got the flu, but also hanging out with Annie but Perry's back.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Doof was feeling bad, as both his owner and Perry weren't themselves, but knew they'd get better, but he knew he had to go train, but was going to contact his kid through her watch, as she had the flu but he'd be back by lunchtime, but saw her eyes flutter open, as a warm smile was on his bill.

"How're ya feeling, kiddo?

You look terrible, huh?" he said.

"Yeah, I do, Doofy." she said softly.

The slender teal furred male smiled, as he nuzzled her but he heard her coughing and sneezing a lot but he felt bad for her, as she stroked his teal fur.

"I'm gonna go, train at the agency." he told her.

"How, Doofy?

Isn't Perry still recovering, from what happened?" she asked coughing.

Doof was rubbing her back, but she smiled as she heard him purr, but knew he was going to hang out with Annie.

"Go ahead, Doofy.

I know, that you need to be with Annie." she said.

She grabbed her IPad, but he then went to

the kitchen, but was making her oatmeal with blueberries and coffee.

"Thanks, Doofy." she said softly.

He smiled, as he was leaving, but hoped that she'd be okay.

* * *

Doof was stunned, seeing that Perry was back, as he hugged him when he arrived at work, but Perry smiled knowing the slender teal furred male had been worried about him, but Perry understood as he knew that Doof had helped him out.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better, but need to take naps, as I'm still feeling out of it, but thanks for helping, as what Viki did was terrible.

How's your kid, Doofy?" he said.

"She has the flu, Perry.

I feel bad, for her." he told him.

"She'll be fine, as you'll help her.

Let's go have fun, okay?" he told him.

They were then running down the corridors to the training rooms, but were wrestling for the heck of it, but was for fun, but Perry saw that Doof had improved in his combat training.

"Thanks, Perry." he said tail slapping him.

Perry laughed, as he was having fun, but Monogram sighed, shaking his head.

He then left them alone, as they were lying on the mats catching their breath, but laughing.

* * *

Doof then went into his owner's room, but saw her asleep, with earbuds in, as he was sitting on the bed just watching, as she seemed peaceful.

He then saw Annie join him, as she wanted to be with her husband but hadn't told him she was holding an egg, but trying to find the courage to tell him, unsure of how he'd react, but saw his dark blue eyes widen, but Annie understood hugging him.

"You'll be a great father, Doofy.

You've got nothing to worry about." the female platypus told him.

The slender teal furred male hoped so, but they were getting something to eat, but was making sandwiches for Carley, knowing she might be hungry, when she woke up.

He then saw his owner walk in, coughing and sneezing, making him worried.

"Hey, Doofy." she said softly.

"How're you feeling, kiddo?" he asked her.

"Still feel sick, buddy." she said.

He then got onto her back wrapping his slender teal furred arms around her neck, but felt she was burning up.

"Go back to bed, okay?" he told her.

She nodded, going back upstairs, but Annie noticed that her husband was worrying about his owner, but understood, as he was going to be a good father to their upcoming hatchling.


	21. Cheering Doofy Up

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing.**

**Doofy's a little sad, as Perry's going to England for vacation with his family, but Doofy's needing cheering up but Perry and Doof's owner cheer him up.**

* * *

Doof was watching, as Perry was packing a suitcase, as the slender teal furred male's body shake with fear, as he thought he was moving to England, but Perry knew this was scaring him, but he was only going for a week, with his kids, but he was going to try and cheer him up, before leaving, but knew a tea party might make that frown on Doof's bill into a smile seeing Doof's owner.

The dark red haired girl smiled, hugging him but Perry blushed as she hugged Doof but wondered why he was sad, as Perry explained.

"Aw, it'll be okay, Doofy.

He's not moving, but just on vacation." she assured him.

Doof was slumped on the couch, but Perry then saw him smile a little seeing the tea party stuff but he was helping him but qwew sitting down at the table.

Phineas couldn't help but smile, seeing the two platypi males drinking tea with syrup in it, as Doof's owner was drinking coffee but eating a scone, as they were talking about England.

"We're just cheering Doofy up, Phin." Perry told him.

The red head then patted Doof's head, as the slender teal furred male liked when his owner did that, but Carley was scratching his sweet spot as he purred but Perry smiled drinking syrup tea.

But he saw Doof get sleepy, as he knew the syrup tea made him sleepy, but Carley was holding him in her arms, but heard him purring in sleep.

"He's having a good dream, guys.

He always acts like that, when he does." she said.

She was looking at her watch, but realised they had to go, but Perry looked apprensive, seeing his pet carrier, knowing his family were almost ready to go.

"Don't worry, I'll calm him down." she assured him.

"Thanks, kiddo." Perry said nuzzling her.

She then left with Doof in her arms, but Perry sighed, getting into the carrier, becoming his mindless pet guise, but Phineas winked, as he and Ferb knew his secret but hadn't told anybody.

"A week will go by in no time, boy." he whispered.

Perry hoped so, as they were leaving.

* * *

Doof was miserable, after waking up from his nap, as he was feeling lonely knowing that Perry was on a plane bound for England right now, but he was walking into the living room, but found his owner on the couch, watching something but was nuzzling her lap, as he needed comfort.

"A week will go by, in no time, Doofy.

I bet, that Perry's having fun, boy." she told him.

But an idea came to his mind, realising he had a hovercar, but he ran to the garage but was beginning to plan, as he could go hang out with Perry in England, but would be back by the time his owner realised he was gone.

"Best idea ever, Doofy!" he told himself.

He was packing a backpack with the snacks he loved, but he got into the hovercar driving off.

He hoped that his owner wouldn't worry.


	22. Joining Perry in England

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope that veryloyalfan likes.**

**Perry discovers, that Doofy followed him to England but doesn't mind but sort of happy that he's here.**

**I hope that people enjoy.**

* * *

Perry was asleep on the boys bed in the villa, but he was sleepy from jetlag, but his hazel eyes opened slowly, as he was feeling lonely, as he missed Doof but he then saw the door open, but gasped seeing Doof enter, but the slender teal furred male hugged him.

"Doofy, how did you get here?" he asked.

"I used my hovercar, to get here." he told him.

Perry sighed, knowing that Doof's kid would be worried sick about him, but he was letting him stay but hoped that Linda and Lawrence wouldn't find him.

Doof was eating nuts, but Perry was hopeful but would maybe tell Doof's owner where he was, in case she was worried.

"You okay, Perry?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Doofy." he replied hugging him.

They were hungry, but waiting until the family were asleep, so they wouldn't notice that they were gone.

He then saw Doof hiding, as his family were back, but Phineas noticed that Doof was hiding under the bed, which made him smile.

"Did he stow away, Perry?" he whispered.

Perry then put in his translator.

"He followed me here, Phin.

But I'm letting him stay, as we're having fun." he whispered.

The boys and Candace were getting to go out, for dinner, with their parents, but Perry smiled as he and Doof were going out too, but he was waiting until they left.

Finally the door closed, as Doof came out from under the bed, but were leaving.

They were going to get some Chinese, but would be back by the time the boys got home, but Doof smiled, as they left.

* * *

Doof was fumbling with chopsticks as he and Perry were in a Chinese resturant, but Perry was smiling, as it was cute, but was showing him how to use them, as he was an expert with them, but Doof was drinking soda, but were talking, but Perry had sent an e-mail to Doof's owner so she wouldn't be frantic.

"How're you enjoying things, Doofy?" Perry asked him.

"It's good, but hope we don't get in trouble." he replied.

But Perry then paid for the meal, as they were leaving, but were back in Phineas and Ferb's hotel room, but the boys entered but were amazed seeing Doof was here, as they hugged the platypi.

"How was your night, guys?" Perry asked.

"It was good, boy.

We went to Planet Hollywood.

How did Doofy get here, Perry?

Did he sneak into your carrier, before we left?" Phineas asked.

Doof smiled proudly at this.

"I followed you guys here, with my hovercar." he answered.

Both boys were in pyjamas, as they climbed into bed, but both platypi were lying on the bed, but Doof felt guilty, seeing Phineas wrap his arms around Perry.

He then yawned, as his eyes closed in sleep.

Candace peeked in, but smiled at the sight before her, but left them to sleep.


	23. Having Fun With His Frenemy

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope that veryloyalfan likes.**

**Doofy and Perry are gonna have fun while his kids are having their own fun.**

* * *

Doof's dark blue eyes fluttered open, after Perry nuzzled him awake as the boys were already up but dressed but having breakfast, and would wait until the family left before they had breakfast, but had plans for today.

"Morning, Perry.

How did you sleep, buddy?" Doof asked him.

"Yeah, I slept great.

I hope, that the boys are having fun." Perry replied.

The slender teal furred male smiled, seeing the boys enter, but were hugging Perry which made the lump in his throat return, as it made him think of his owner, but Perry saw him look away.

"We're gonna have fun, in Covent Gardens!" Phineas said.

"Have fun, guys." Perry said through his translator.

The boys then left, but Perry noticed that Doof's mind was somewhere else, but understood seeing e-mails from Doof's owner but he showed them to the slender teal furred male, as the lump in his throat subsided a little.

"Thanks, Perry." he said smiling a little.

That reassured Perry, that Doof was feeling better, as he was making breakfast but Doof was feeling better but they were going into London.

"Feeling better, Doofy?" Perry asked as he nodded.

"Yeah, as I missed my kid.

But reading e-mails from her, helped." he told him.

They were drinking syrup tea, but were enjoying their morning, but were planning to have fun.

He hoped that Perry's kids were having fun.

* * *

Perry felt bad for dragging Doof onto the London Eye, as he knew the slender teal furred male hated heights, as he was throwing up in a trash can, but was feeling better.

"It's okay, Perry.

My stomach will settle soon, after that." he told him.

They were then walking through Covent Gardens but doing some shopping, but they saw Candace with some boy that wasn't Jeremy, but he looked like a Goth.

"Why is that punk, with one of your kids?" Doof asked him.

"That's a good question, Doofy.

I think he's trying, to hit on her." he told him.

Candace was uneasy, but relieved seeing Perry as he took care of the guy, but the strawberry blond teen patted him.

"Thanks, Perry.

That weird boy was trying, yo hit on me." she told him.

He winked, as he and Doof left, but Perry was feeling good, being able to help when his kids with problems, but Doof understood, as he would love to help Vanessa when she had problems.

They then bumped into Phineas and Ferb who'd made a mini fun fair in Piccadilly Circus, as both platypi were in awe, but riding rides, but were having fun.


	24. Homesick

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but sorry for not updating, but busy.**

**Doofy's owner is missing him, but he's homesick too, but he finds three stray platypi and takes them in, and wants to take them to Danville with him.**

**Perry's not gonna be happy, I can tell you that.**

* * *

Thunder and rain lashed outside, as back in Danville, Doof's owner was finding it hard to sleep on nights like this as the slender teal furred male normally helped her fall asleep on nights like this, when she couldn't sleep.

_I wonder, if Doofy's having fun with Perry and his family, or if he can't sleep too._

_He'll probably tell me, when he comes back._

She was snuggling under the covers, checking her watch for e-mails but smiled, as Doof had put photos on his Tumblr of the things, that he and Perry had been doing while in England.

She was reblogging them, as she couldn't wait for them to come home.

She would be starting an new program in the Fall to help her be more social but she liked being her Doof and Perry.

She yawned, getting ideas for stories.

She then fell asleep.

* * *

But in the hotel room he shared with Perry, Doof couldn't sleep, as the rain was lashing outside, but he was feeling homesick as he missed his owner, but smiled seeing his Tumblr, but heard the whimpering from the basket, as the three stray platypi were having trouble sleeping, as he was giving them milk through bottles.

"I know how you guys feel, as I miss my kid.

You platypups are lucky, as we'll find you humans who care, just like mine and Perry's kids.

But maybe, my kid wouldn't mind having you guys around.

I just got a great idea." he said typing on his spy watch.

It was connected to the Internet, as he was sending his kid an e-mail as he was telling his kid about the stray platypi he'd found, and about looking after them, until he and Perry found good homes for them.

He smiled, as her reply filled him with confidence, but he yawned, as he was feeling comfortable enough to sleep.

He then curled up, beside them, as his dark blue eyes closed in sleep, as Perry smiled.

He knew that Doof was getting attached to the little platypups, but knew once they found good homes, they'd break his heart.

He shook his head, going back to sleep.

* * *

it was the last day of their vacation, but Doof had buckled the platypups into his hovercar, as he was going to Danville, but Perry was relieved as he knew they'd be okay, but went to join Phineas and Ferb, but the boys wondered where he was, as he explained but Phineas thought itr cute, that Doof was playing Daddy to three platypups.

"Yes, as he's a great father to Vanessa, even though she pushed him away, when he was human." he told them.

They had finished packing, as the family was going shopping, but Candace was happy as she would win gold, if shopping was an Olympic sport.

Phineas chuckled, at Perry's remark, as Ferb smiled.

Candace shot the secret agent a warning look.

"Come on, Candace.

Perry was just kidding, about that." he said.

They were then going out, but Perry missed his goofy Doofapus, as he made something like shopping hilarious, as a smile crossed his bill, as Phineas wondered what was on his mind.

"I was imagining what Doofy would do, if he was here." Perry whispered through his translator.

They understood, but would find something fun to do.


	25. A Little Jealous

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but it's quiet on the review front.**

**It's October in Danville and Doofy and his owner are preparing for Halloween, when an new neighbour moves in, but it's an old friend of Doofy's owner but he's a little jealous.**

**But Leah and Perry help him out.**

* * *

It was now October in Danville, as Doof and his owner were preparing for Halloween, as it meant a lot of fun and candy, but they saw a moving van across the street, as the slender teal furred male sighed, as he missed his little platypups.

Monogram had found them homes, a few weeks after he'd brought them home from England, but his owner had the photos of them on her laptop.

"I wonder who it is, Doofy?" she said.

"We should go see, kiddo." he said through his translator.

The purple red haired girl agreed, as they left the house, crossing the street, but her eyes widened seeing it was an old friend, as Doof saw a short but stout girl with her hair tied up in a bun, wearing a wrestling shirt with jeans and sneakers, but had a long cane.

"Who's this kid, as she knows you." Doof whispered.

"She's an old friend, Doofy." she told him.

Hw understood, as he saw them talking but sighed,, going to the secret entrnce, but joined Leah and Perry at the agency but saw they were preparing for Halloween too, but he sighed as he wanted to do it with his kid.

Perry detected that something bothered his frenemy, as the slender teal furred male was explaining but Leah understood, but saw him eating candy ravenously, which bothered Perry, knowing his frenemy's wereplatypus blood kicked in around this time of year.

"We should leave him alone, for now.

We'll keep an close eye on him later." he whispered.

Leah nodded, as she couldn't let her nakama get hurt, because Doof's wereplatypus blood kicked in.

They saw him calm down, but get sleepy.

They hoped he was okay, as they were carrying him to his owner's house.

They saw him relax after being in his basket.

* * *

A few days later, Leah and Perry noticed that Doof seemed irked about something, but noticed his owner was spending time with her old friend, but Leah had seen this kid that her friend was talking about.

"She's just being nice, to her.

You know she cares about you, Doofy." she told him.

He knew the dark brown red furred platypus female was right, but knew he had to tell his kid as Doof sighed taking deep breaths, but going to tell him but had a mini platypus-inator hidden under his fedora, which he'd use as a back up.

"Doofy, what're you hiding?" Perry asked him.

"Nothing, Perry." he said.

The slender teal furred male then left.

* * *

Doof then saw his kid in the living room watching anime, but she wondered what was wrong, but understood after he explained, as she picked him up nuzzling him.

"You're kind of right, about Heather.

We should have some fun, buddy." she said.

Doof smiled, as he was looking forward to this, but feeling weird becoming wereplatypus as his owner was impressed.

"That's so cool, Doofy!" she said.

"Yes, it is.

It only happens, around this time of year."

Perry's cousin Alexis bit me a couple of years ago, but she was also a wereplatypus.

Perry's the only one who knows." he told her.

She then stroked his fur, as he purred.

She was looking forward to Halloween.


End file.
